PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Project Title: Developing a Coordinated, National Implementation Framework for the Preventive Controls for Animal Food Rule Project Description: The project outlined in this proposal builds upon the planning and work already accomplished to date by AAFCO, NASDA, and FDA, with the goal of fully developing a coordinated, national implementation framework for the Preventive Controls for Animal Food (PCAF) Rule. Project Goals: The proposed project will establish an Animal Food Safety Working Group (AFSWG), representing both policy and operations, with membership comprised of personnel from State Departments of Agriculture and other agencies with animal food regulatory responsibilities. Project members will work with FDA to provide the leadership, policy and technical expertise needed to complete comprehensive assessments of State regulatory authorities and resource needs, and develop a national implementation framework that aligns State regulations and activities with FDA?s PCAF rule. Expected Outcomes: We believe that the partnerships and plans that will emerge from the work outlined in this proposal will create a Federal-State relationship which will leverage the existing expertise, knowledge, and enforcement authorities of State regulatory staff, resulting in consistent and successful national implementation of the PCAF rule. Project Objectives: 1) Assemble a group of leaders (representing both Policy and Operations) from State Departments of Agriculture or other State departments with animal food regulatory responsibility to create a State Animal Food Safety Working Group (AFSWG) to identify State program resource needs so that States can serve the leadership role envisioned by FDA in implementing the PCAF rule. 2) Obtain information regarding current State requirements applicable to animal food and State legal authority to conduct inspections, collect samples, perform training, provide education and technical assistance, and execute enforcement action relating to compliance with animal food regulatory requirements. 3) Determine resources needed by States to conduct these activities as part of their implementation of State requirements that are aligned with FDA?s PCAF rule. 4) Draft an Animal Food Safety Implementation Framework (AFSIF) that includes information to assist States in aligning their requirements with FDA's PCAF rule and identifying the specific resources and/or funding model needed for implementation of the aligned requirements. The framework shall address State resource gaps in implementing the PCAF rule and shall include collaboration with relevant State associations. Budget: $300,000 per year for five (5) years, totaling $1,500,000 Page 1 of 1